


Eggnog

by midnight12181



Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight12181/pseuds/midnight12181
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael has a tradition that keeps him from imbibing on New Year's Eve. Kilik has no such tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggnog

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Eggnog  
> Fandom: Soul Calibur II  
> Author: Sprink  
> Rating: R  
> Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. Raphael, Kilik and Amy are owned and operated by Namco.  
> Warnings: Man on Man action
> 
> Note: This is a very old fic. I've edited it a touch, but the core of it remains intact.

Candles glowed in the large, ornate library. The fireplace crackled as another log split in two. December 31st was always something Raphael dreaded, yet eagerly awaited. It was on this night, several years ago, that he had found Amy. Or had Amy found him? He was not totally sure about which was which. With Amy, you never could tell. He sat back in his high back, plush chair, staring into the fire as if it would give him the answers.

Kilik sat in the chair opposed to Raphael, a mug of something the blonde man had called eggnog in his hand. At first, Kilik didn't think he'd like this strange drink, but like so many things about Raphael, it grew on him. Kilik also stared into the fire, but his thoughts were drawn more towards contemplating the blonde that sat across from him.

Raphael's eyes flickered over to the brunette. Amy had 'procured' him for him as a birthday present a while ago. The boy had stayed since, keeping Raphael and Amy company in the large mansion they stayed in. Or more accurately, Kilik had kept Raphael's bed warm and offered pleasant, soft-spoken conversation with himself and Amy.

"Raphael?" Kilik's soft voice floated through the silence.

"Yes?" the blonde replied, arching an eyebrow. Kilik sounded… intoxicated. How many mugs of eggnog had the boy drank already?

"What's in this stuff again?" Kilik's voice held a barely held back slur as he lifted his mug a little shakily.

"Egg," Raphael replied immediately, then smiled as he added, "Some other things. Rum."

"Daddy?" Amy's voice broke the laugh that was about to bubble from Raphael's throat.

"Yes, mon ange?" Raphael replied, standing and facing the little girl.

"Come here, please," Amy's voice held far more sway over Raphael then her ten years should have offered her.

Raphael stood, then followed the girl into the hallway. He knelt before her, a gesture of respect, or was it more to be eye to eye with her?

"Daddy," Amy said, looking almost coldly into Raphael's eyes. "I don't like how much time you're spending with your present. I'm beginning to feel neglected."

Raphael nodded. He didn't know what to say to defend himself. He *had* been spending an awful lot of time with Kilik. If they weren't studying Soul Edge together in the library, they were sitting quietly in the sitting room, or they were screwing each other senseless in Raphael's large bedchambers.

"Come sit with us," Raphael offered. He stood, offering his hand to Amy. "There is some eggnog without rum in it. I know how you don't like the taste of alcohol."

Amy's smile flowed over Raphael's skin, making the man instantly smile back. She took his hand as they walked back into the library. There, they found that Kilik, never one to stay dressed, laying on the bearskin rug on the floor in nothing but his pants. A glance to the chair the boy had vacated showed where his shirt-jacket had been nearly thrown, and his shoes casually sat on the floor by the rug.

"Kilik," Raphael acknowledged, hoping that the boy wouldn't embarrass himself in front of Amy.

Kilik sat up with the grace of a large cat. He silently watched Raphael return to his chair as Amy walked over to the table in the corner to procure herself some eggnog. Raphael glanced at the large grandfather clock by that table, noting that it was five minutes until midnight. The new year was almost upon them.

"Raphael," Kilik's voice was like liquid sin when he had been drinking. The brunette nearly crawled to sit at Raphael's feet, his chin on the man's knee. "You said New Year's Eve was all about celebrating the coming of the new year. Why am I the only one celebrating?"

"I have a tradition, Kilik," Raphael replied, his eyes falling to the beautiful boy at his feet. Oh, how many times had Kilik been kneeling just like that before pleasuring the blonde with his mouth? The thought made Raphael's lips curl at the corners.

"What tradition?" Kilik slid up a little until his chest was pressed against Raphael's knee instead of his chin.

"I don't drink too much on this night, so when midnight strikes, I can make sure I kiss the right person," Raphael's eyes went over Amy.

"What's so special about a kiss at midnight?" Kilik asked, his voice lowering.

"There is a superstition," Raphael explained, his eyes going back to Kilik's. "It's said that whomever you kiss at the stroke of midnight is the person you will spend the rest of the year with."

"Oh," Kilik replied, shifting a little. "It's almost midnight."

Raphael was going to reply with the affirmative, but Kilik, in his drunken haze, began tracing unknown patterns on the inside of Raphael's upper thigh. Amy had chosen a wonderful pet for him, but somewhere along the line Kilik had become more than just a present, just an object. Somewhere along the line, Raphael had started seeing him as a person, and suddenly, realization that Amy was right washed over him.

However, as sobering as that thought was supposed to be, certain parts of him were *always* interested in Kilik touching them. Raphael moaned as Kilik's delicate looking fingers traced the growing erection in the blonde's pants. Oh, that would not do. Amy would *not* be happy with this turn of events. The clock started chiming the witching hour, and Raphael felt Kilik nearly slide up his body until his lips pressed against the blonde's.

Raphael gasped as Kilik pressed him into the chair, mouth coaxing a responsive groan from the blonde's throat. Kilik always did that to him. The boy was insatiable, especially so when he'd been drinking, and he'd learned how to play Raphael's body like a fine instrument. Raphael grasped both sides of Kilik's face, returning the kiss in a tour de force that was meant to prove to the brunette just who was in control at all times of their many trysts.

As the last stroke of midnight faded into the silent night, only one sound made its way to Raphael's ears. He heard a glass shattering behind Kilik, and he opened his eyes to meet Amy's.

Fire burned brightly in those eyes, and Raphael pulled away immediately from Kilik, standing up and almost knocking the boy back.

"Amy…" Raphael muttered.

"Daddy," Amy said evenly, but the blonde could tell that there was explosively violent anger contained in that soft voice. "I will be in my room."

"Mon ange…" Raphael's voice held a hint of barely noticable fear.

"Enjoy your evening, daddy," Amy said bitterly as she turned and left the room, her broken glass of eggnog still on the floor.

"Raphael," Kilik's voice still oozed with liquid sin. Sin that Amy would probably never forgive Raphael of. "Take me to bed."

Raphael's moves were almost mechanical as he took Kilik's hand in his own and led him to his bedchamber. Amy had given him Kilik, and Amy could take him away. He had to be more careful in the future.

But… when had it started to matter if Kilik stayed or went?


End file.
